


Faith

by sellswordking



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: Yang visits an old friend. (Post S3)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hei 'Junior' Xiong/Yang Xiao Long 5evar tbh

Hei walked in to see a flash of gold sitting at his bar, taking him by complete surprise.

 _She’s_ _back_? He thought, at first furious he hadn't been told, then curious as to _why_. None of his boys were running or hiding, she wasn't calling out for him or demanding something bright and sweet with a ridiculous little umbrella. She was just . . . _sitting_ there, drinking what looked like whiskey.

Hei straightened his tie and walked closer, intending on asking Yang what the hell she was doing but he stopped short.

 _No_ . . .

Her arm. The arm she grabbed him with that first night. It was . . .

Yang turned and caught him in her gaze, lilac eyes turned hard and cold and so unlike her that his breath caught. She didn't say a word, but he knew what she wanted. He didn't hesitate again, Hei grabbed her by the right shoulder and lead her upstairs to his apartment.

As soon as the door closed she used her left hand to push Hei against the door, standing on her tiptoes and pushing her hand up to his hair to drag him down into a kiss that he returned with all the passion and fire he _missed_ from her. She even tasted wrong, like whiskey with her tongue cold from ice and this wasn't his Blondie. This wasn't the girl that made him call her sir when they fucked.

Yang moaned and he pulled her closer, focusing on tasting every inch, still searching for his girl, until his hand made the mistake of trailing down her right shoulder to the end of a tied off sleeve.

She ripped away from the embrace and turned her back to him.

For a moment they were both silent.

“Blondie?” Hei finally called, more hesitant and gentle than he'd ever been before.

“Just . . . get me a drink, Hei? Please?” She sounded so achingly fragile it made Hei wish she'd just punch him, even if it wouldn't hurt as much.

“You got it, sir.”

That night, they didn't fuck. They didn't even kiss again. But Yang slept in his bed, curled up with her back against his chest, and when she fell asleep, he reached around her and laced their fingers together.

 _You’ll make it through this, Blondie. I’m right here_.


End file.
